This invention relates to containers in general, and specifically to a container for particulate matter which matter is initially in slurry form. The container is especially well-suited for use in transporting and processing fish roe for human consumption.
Particulate matter such as fish roe is sometimes processed in slurry form. While aiding in certain processing steps, the slurry form eventually becomes undesirable at certain points in certain applications. Accordingly, it becomes necessary and/or desirable to drain the liquid (or some portion thereof) from the slurry. The remaining particulate matter (such as fish roe) is then further processed, transported, distributed, consumed, etc. without the liquid component (or with a reduced liquid component) of the slurry.
By way of example, present fish roe processing techniques and apparatus commonly include a container having a base portion and a sidewall portion extending upwardly therefrom when the container is in its normally upright position. The sidewall has an upper end that defines an opening. After roe is placed into the container through the opening, a lid is typically engaged with the upper end of the sidewall to cover the opening and seal the container prior to transport, storage, etc.
The roe is typically processed in a slurry form prior to being placed in the container. For various reasons, it is desirable to remove or reduce the amount of liquid from the slurry contemporaneously with placing it into the container. To that end, the base portion of such prior art containers typically includes a drainage hole, and the bottom of the container is configured to urge the liquid toward the drainage hole.
The draining function in some prior art containers is improved by placing a separate elevating member on the bottom prior to placing the roe in the container. A plastic liner is placed over the elevating member and the roe is then placed on the liner. The combination of the elevating member and the liner spaces the roe slurry from the bottom of the container, thereby permitting the liquid to drain (and to even be mechanically pressed) from the slurry and out of the container more effectively. In other words, a space is formed under the slurry to permit the liquid to drain out of the slurry onto the bottom of the container and then out the drainage hole.
Such prior art systems, while functionally effective to drain and transport the roe, have numerous shortcomings. For example, additional material and manufacturing are required to mold the elevating member that is placed into the container prior to filling it with roe. By way of further example, the assembly process is complicated by the need to assemble and maintain the separate elevating member with the rest of the container.